


How Can I refuse Park Chanyeol

by SaturdaykNight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is slutty for chanyeol, Chaebol chanbaek, Horny bitches, M/M, Porn with little bit of plots, Raw - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdaykNight/pseuds/SaturdaykNight
Summary: NYC trip was not what Baekhyun expected. It was dull, boring and bland. But the night of the fashion show added the seasoning to the trip and unexpectedly to his life. If his NYC trip was a simple piece of bread, Chanyeol would be the garlic that gave flavor to it.





	How Can I refuse Park Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> ok the summary was really random. this is a short quick read for yall, i hope you enjoy~

Being invited to LV new collection runway show should be at least exciting just to think about it but here baekhyun was, bored to death. It wasn’t like anything he had expected. Maybe because he was alone that he felt this way. he wanted to bring his best friend with him but he thought this would be a perfect opportunity to go on a solo trip or maybe hook up with some hot New York guys in the process. But here he was sitting in the front row next to some rich middle age men who didn’t even know how to dress. New York wasn’t what at all he expected.

Flashing disco balls and flaring spotlights hugging the models as they gorgeously strode on the runway. Everything was nice. The music was pumping, the set designs were engaging, the fashion shows were spontaneous and the collections were to die for…objectively speaking. But Baekhyun was just not in the mood for this right now. Maybe because his first day in New York was such a letdown to him that it ruined his excitement for the rest of his supposedly enjoyable trip and the fact that there were two creepy geezers besides him didn’t help. He propped his chin on his hand, legs crossed as his eyes followed the models, still.

“I just wanna go back to my hotel room” he sighed internally wishing the event to end as soon as the next second.

_Until_ he saw someone at the front row across him, other side of the runway, bowed down continuously as he slithered through people toward the empty seat in the middle, presumably late to the event.

And what a hunk he was, baekhyun eyed. His gazes turned away from the fashion show to the guy across him who were still adjusting to his seat. He looked Korean or Chinese, legs too long for the short chair, he looked like a giant among the crowd. Perhaps he was the most handsome guy baekhyun had ever has his eyes on.

It had been five minutes but he still couldn’t take his eyes off the guy’s every move. The way his hair was wall gelled up and slicked side way, his dress shirt fit his wide shoulders and rip looking arms tightly with his sleeves cuffed up to his upper forearm. The venue was dimly lit but baekhyun did not fail to catch the veins popping through his hands, threading upward to his forearm like the pattern of the lightning.

God, that took baekhyun’s breathe away and maybe he was turned on in the process. He wasn’t supposed to feel horny in public, especially in exclusive VIP event like this but here he was.

It didn’t take that long till their eyes met. Internally, baekhyun was quite taken aback at the sharp eyes the other guy sent him but it wasn’t baekhyun to chicken out. He was the baekhyun that was known for his skill of seduction and he wasn’t about to back out. Not when a greek god looking guy was bestowed upon him. He gave the other guy across him his best expression. Sultry, salacious, unwavering. It was cut off a few times by the walking models.

Was it wrong that his dick was twitching inside his pants? Was it wrong that he just wanna get dicked down by the hunk? No. it was his plan after all. His New York bucket list. To attend the fashion show _and_ to hook up with some new Yorker there. Even the giant across him wasn’t exactly a New Yorker, he was still a hot cake. And the guy happened to check all the point in his list.

Their eye contact broke sporadically. Baekhyun wanted to the guy to play along his silly mental staring game and surprisingly, they kept up with his game well. Until baekhyun’s level of giddiness magnified to the point where he didn’t feel comfortable anymore. Not in a bad way. He _was_ in a desperate state of hormone fluctuation. He wanted to leave this place and loosened up in the washroom or something. He was getting a bit sweaty under his shirt. He took the chance to escape once chanyeol was occupied with the person sitting next to him. He _busted_ out.

Upon reaching the washroom, he splashed water in his face to calm it down a bit.

_Damn baek, does that guy make you this burning and horny? From just exchanging looks? You are a fucking slut_, _rightfully so. _He said under his breath as he huffed out a laugh. Laughed at his ridiculous self for being a sex-driven bitch with almost little to no self- control. Laughed at how much he wanted to he pressed against the wall and fucked from behind. The fantasy, the imagination. It already made him shiver.

Hunching against the sink to catch his breath, the door slowly swung open. Presenting the person he that rocked his desire.

The tall, hot and totally aware guy was there, at the washroom door way. Eyebrows raised at him. Baekhyun gave him a tiny charismatic smirk.

His heart was racing in excitement (so was his dick, damn if he could change the phrase ‘he wears his heart on a sleeve’ to ‘he wears his emotion on his dick’ it would be more accurate to describe the type of person he was because no part of his body was as honest as his junior) as the guy took slow steps toward him to shorten their proximities.

“I know we just met but I really think I would die if I don’t have you” the tall guy said with his velvety deep tone. The phrase supposed to sound like a plead but it sounded like an order due to the way the guy’s dominance shone and the way he looked at baekhyun when he uttered those words…fucking hot.. That was all it took for baekhyun to literally threw himself onto the aforementioned man.

After long minutes of making out in the cap, hands full on each other’s body, brief self-introductions, leg tangling in the seats uncomfortably, they landed themselves in a hotel, probably the guy’s hotel. _Finally_, baekhyun thought after they enter the room as he was immediately being pinned at the door. The tall guy started kissing again. Desperate, hot, intense and deep. Everything he wanted.

“chanyeol..f-fuck..” He moaned out the name like it was the most natural thing to say.

Baekhyun ripped out chanyeol’s shirt and felt the firm muscle that was hidden under the shirt. Just as he envisioned. Tall, muscular, handsome, fuckable. He was so needy it was insane how much he was being turned on. He had never felt this much intensity before despite sleeping quite a lot. Maybe the way this guy was latching his mouth on his nipple right now, sucking them without hesitation that made him let out a string of breathy moan or the way his ass was hugged by a pair of _big_ hands.

They fumbled onto the mattress before all articles of their clothes were ripped out of their skin, sprawling messily on the floor and oh was Chanyeol _packed_.

Their breaths were almost racing against each other, loud sighs, hot touches, none of them could keep their hands off each other.

Both driven by desperations, they quit beating around the bush and went straight to the main part of the show.

baekhyun felt cold fingers scissoring him open. sucked that there was no lube but Chanyeol did a great job at driving him crazy. Hands clutching the bed sheet, he bit his teeth through the pain which at one point formed into pleasure as he arched his back and was already crying for more upon being drilled by the other’s skilled tongue. It hadn’t gotten to the real part yet but Baekhyun was shivering at the thrilling thought. He knew that he wanted it right now but he also wanted to be properly prepped.

“hurry up..” he whined in murmurs, purring like the kitten he was.

“be patient, pretty boy” the deep voice frenzied from his crotch, sending chills to his spine. “you’re just so fucking pretty, I don’t wanna stop”

Chanyeol finally got up, his thick member aligned against his throbbing ring of muscle that was ready to swallow it whole. He inhaled slowly as he was being entered by the taller. he continued to groan until chanyeol bottomed out that he was able to breathe again.

Chanyeol started moving soon after he stretched baekhyun’s inside with his thick glory. It intensified as every thrust went. intensified in emotion, in sexual tension and his neediness. Baekhyun almost went berserk as the bed started creaking and one of his legs being stretched out over the taller’s shoulder to accommodate their position. the sound of skin slapping, and exchanges of lewd responsive noises, he enjoyed all of that.

Baekhyun was fucked senseless and to oblivion if he could put it into words that he choked at every word he wanted to say. Every time he wanted to just call the other guy’s name, it was slurry due to the sudden and immense force slamming at him that fulfilled him with equally profound pleasure.

Chanyeol pulled out, earning a long whine from baekhyun who wanted nothing but the contact.

“on four, pretty”

And with that, he obliged without hesitation. Like a slut he was, he would comply to anything if chanyeol put that back inside him.

Baekhyun, despite getting exhausted, rolled himself over with the leverage of his elbow and his ass up. Soon joy sparked under his skin once the stinging sensation on his butt vibrated across his lowerback as the sound of chanyeol slapping his buttcheeks caressed his ear.

“p-put it in already…” Baekhyun half whined half pout as he wiggled his hips.

The taller chuckled, with the hint of grim, his deep velvety voice echoed in the room in which it heightened his desire. Whatever hormone responsible for his horniness was definitely having its sweet time making a mess out of him.

“Ah-” He gagged as chanyeol hauled him by the hip and pulled his hips back to connect once again. His eyes rolled back and he saw stars. He wanted to see what expression would chanyeol made. Did he make him as crazy as he made him? Were those dark pair of eyes staring at his bare back as he slammed inside him? He didn’t even know why he felt so bothered to know.

Warmth hovered over his back when chanyeol pressed their bodies together. With steady thrust, he felt the taller’s chest against his back and his hand slithered its way onto baekhyun’s as he breathed out deep moan behind baekhyun’s ear.

Heat. Baekhyun felt heat on his face as blinding light slanted from wherever that caused a white cast in his darkness. That was when he realized that the sun was already so up high in the daylight and everything from last night started to piece itself into a clear picture puzzle.

He fucked last night. With a hot looking guy, a really good looking guy, who happened to also not disappointing in bed. what a blissful moment after boring NYC trip. Chanyeol. The name rung in his head. He turned to the figure who was still asleep next to him and gently tossed the comforter over so he could get out but unfortunately being trapped by a bigger pair of arms pulling him over. Baekhyun got to observe the taller closer. His hair was in a messy bedhead. What a striking contrast from his neatly gelled up hair, baekhyun thought. He never realized how kissable chanyeol’s lips were up close but he definitely wanted to give it a peck.

_Okay, this guy is…cute as fuck._

Chanyeol’s eyes flared open to his surprise. It was big and doe-y, staring down at him.

“morning, stranger” Baekhyun whispered. technically, they _were_ strangers.

“good morning to you as well, stranger” chanyeol smiled sheepishly as he sat up til his back was pressing against the headboard, not failing to pulled Baekhyun along with him to a straddling position on his laps.

No words were exchanged at that point. It was just them and their eyes. Did baekhyun want to go round 2? hell yeah if Chanyeol kept staring at him like he wanted to fuck him raw again like that.

“I think we should do a proper self-introduction this time, shouldn’t we” chanyeol and his handsome face smirked at him.

“sure” Baekhyun blinked twice.

“Park Chanyeol, 27. From seoul”

Baekhyun gasped upon knowing the guy’s full name. They were so touchy last night in the cab that telling each other their names were a struggle. “why, aren’t you the so called heir of Hantech enterprise. I’ve heard about your names before, never knew he would be this handsome”

“I am” he casually said.

“I heard some things about the heir of Hantech. That he was hot as fuck. I guess, people missed another fact.” baekhyun drew himself closer “he was also _great_ in bed”

“and Aren’t you the imfamous Baekhyun from the Byun line? The heir of Soko house is on my laps straddling me right now” He kissed baekhyun’s bottom lips.

“how are you even sure I’m from the Byun?” baekhyun grazed the giant’s cheek with his fingers, down to the firm chest.

“I Know a lot of CEOs and heirs. You forget that we’re both in the same world. And I haven’t heard another baekhyun, pretty”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. His confidence spiked to the roof right now “oh? How infamous am I? Tell me, handsome”

“not much. I’m not the one to be curious about other people’s business. But I did overhear about how the byun’s heir is always being spotted at the club almost every night hooking up with guys. Even in New York, you’re striving” Chanyeol laughed.

Baekhyun feign contemplation before he replied “they’re not wrong. I wouldn’t wanna miss any cute guy coming my way but I _don’t_ sleep around a lot or at least not as much as people think, contrary to belief. Only the qualified ones get this ass.”

Yes, he might sound needy whore in heat but that was because Chanyeol himself evoked that side of him. He played around and go kissed every cute boy he saw on the dance floor but sex? Hardly.

“oh? And I’m qualified?”

“fuck, Park. You’re just…..” Baekhyun bit his lips and stared hungrily at Chanyeol before taking the taller’s lips into his, nibbling it slow. “you’re just like that” he said after licking the bottom lips. His desire heated, burning in his groin, spreading like wildfire.

_your presence alone made me go crazy_, was what Baekhyun wanted to say.

“should I feel honored?” Chanyeol smirked, eyes still glued to Baekhyun who was more or less still bare and naked. So was Chanyeol.

“you better” Baekyun let out a soft chuckle.

Baekhyun looked up to see chanyeol’s eyes still pretty much metaphorically eye-raping him and he felt heat rushing to his face. Byun Baekhyun was never a shy boy. He was always bold and charismatic but it was silly how chanyeol’s stare weakened him like this.

“if you keep staring at me like that..i’d melt, Chanyeol” he smiled. The salacious smile he saved.

“if you keep being this fucking cute and inviting, I’d keep you with me forever” chanyeol slid his palm lower to cup baekhyun’s ass, giving it a hard squeeze, earning a lewd yelp from the smaller.

Baekhyun knew he was sugar and spice.

“no one’s stopping you” Baekhyun breathed.

And then they kissed again. This time was more magical and slow while being engulfed in Chanyeol’s big arms. His tiny hands clawed the other’s shouldersnn as he felt his mouth being abused and invaded by chanyeol’s tongue. It was inevitable that he moaned out detached breath as he tried to control the butterfly in his stomach. It was one of the best feelings ever.

Baekhyun nibbled onto Chanyeol’s bottom lips before he pulled out.

“how many days will you be in New York?” Chanyeol asked.

“Today’s my last day. I’m leaving to Korea tonight.” He knew he sounded so disappointed but how could he not be, his moment was cut short.

“Likewise. Then be my guest for the rest of the trip” Chanyeol looked at him, eyes seeking for a yes but he felt like it was an order. And who was he to say no?

“My Pleasure” Baekhyun smiled back. They both shifted out of the bed but Baekhyun had one last thing he wanted to do.

“chanyeol” he said “before we go, Can I suck you off? I _really_ wanted to do it since last night”. His lips formed a small pout and he knew he at least had this control over Chanyeol, a guy he_ just_ met last night.

His eyes darted down at Chanyeol’s dick, hungrily eyeing it like he would trade his breakfast lunch and dinner for it.

Chanyeol broke out into a laugh as he held the smaller’s chin in his hand and traced his thump over Baekhyun’s glossy lips. “In the bathroom then. We can do more” he smirked and Baekhyun had never been so excited so suck a dick in his life.

____

It was sweet of Chanyeol to pick him up at his hotel and take him to lunch because baekhyun was hungry. His morning fuel was burned out by the bathroom affair prior to the return to his own hotel.

His New York trip for the first few days was boring but at least there were thrills and excitement at the end of it to make up for the time.

Chanyeol, being the gentlemen that he was, accompanied baekhyun during his shopping spree. Trying clothes on for Chanyeol, earning the few gawks from the taller and they had a few a short fights when chanyeol decided to secretly pay for his bags of outfits. Turned out that the outlet was one of chanyeol’s dad’s business as well.

Their times was cut short once again when it was time for baekhyun to depart back to Korea and Chanyeol had to attend an important meeting before he had to catch his flight back to Seoul a few hours after Baekhyun’s.

“I’ll contact you once I land in Korea” said Chanyeol as they kissed one last time in Baekhyun’s Hotel room.

Who was chanyeol and why did Baekhyun get so attached to the person that was supposed to be just another quick fuck or an NYC one-night stand but here he was, boarding on plane, already missing him.

14 hours flight from New York to Korea, he swore it was excruciatingly long. Due to the time difference between the two cities, he arrived in Seoul around 2am, fully awake. Another jetlag to deal with and he ended up binging Netflix series for the rest of the night.

Chanyeol did contact him. It was 6 am. They talked for hours, about anything. Their past, their hobby, their favorite things. Chanyeol confessed about the night in the fashion show venue, that he noticed Baekhyun staring at him since the beginning. “you were so obvious” chanyeol told him with a laugh and it made him rolled his eyes.

“so? if it wasnt for my ‘obviousness’ do you think we would be having sex that night, ugh”.

“I would’ve made a move as well” said chanyeol.

“oh shut up” Baekhyun gigged across the line.

“Do you have spare time tonight?” Chanyeol asked again.

“yeah, want to take me out?”

“Dinner. At 8:30. I’ll pick you up at your place. what do you think?”

“How can I refuse Park Chanyeol” Baekhyun beamed tightly, rolling on his bed, making a mess out of it.

“wear your prettiest outfit for me, alright? See you, tonight”

The call ended. Baekhyun got up and was ready to raid his closet because he was gonna make Chanyeol breathless.

He did his make up (he wasn’t the type to wear a lot of make-up, just a bit of smokiness in his eyes to accentuate his eyes and fill in his eyebrows) paired with his sexiest perfume and his best outfit because he knew where tonight was gonna go.

Chanyeol picked him up at his penthouse at exactly 8:30, looking as handsome as ever cladded in skin tight suits and a perfectly slicked hair.

“I expected your prettiest outfit, but you really made me want to eat you up right now.” Chanyeol licked his lips as he ran his hand on backhyun’s thigh, keeping one on the steering wheel while waiting for him to finish buckling his seatbelt.

Baekhyun leaned over to kiss chanyeol on the cheek “You will have to wait” he winked.

The dinner was just a fuel to prep them for tonight’s anticipated affair.

The first half of their sex occurred in Chanyeol’s living room because they were too horny to wait till they reach the bedroom. He tore Chanyeol’s expensive suit off, grazing the hills and valleys of the taller’s biceps and chest and the rest was dealt in the bedroom.

___

He slept in till the afternoon. Baekhyun was again, stark naked. his shirts was in the living room and he was sure that chanyeol ripped off a few buttons of it from last night. He energetically climbed on top of the sleeping chanyeol. Baekhyun didn’t understand where all of his energy was from. They fucked just as hard last night but it felt like baptism to baekhyun and he felt spiritually…fresher. He concluded that maybe Chanyeol’s dick was his source of energy.

“chanyeol! wake up” he wailed and chanyeol rubbed his eyes after only a few attempts.

“what is it?”

“Can you bring me something to wear..?” his glossy eyes pleaded at the tall guy. “I don’t wanna be naked all day. you ripped by favorite shirt last night” he frowned.

“Byun Baekhyun, how much cuter can you be?” he cooed

“well…until I have something to cover myself”

Chanyeol raid his eyes across Baekhyun’s body. bite marks covering his pale complexion that served as a decoration of his beautiful skin.

“alright” chanyeol laughed. “but before that, I have something to give”

Baekhyun cocked his head in curiosity as he watched Chanyeol stretched his torso toward the night stand and pulled out the first drawer, retrieving a slim rectangular box with Tiffany & Co font plastered on the center of the box. He held it out toward Baekhyun and opened the lid, revealing a beautiful silver Tiffany Paper Flower Diamond Pendant.

Baekhyun gasped at the accessory and looked at chanyeol again “Chanyeol, why do you keep buying me stuff? you know I can buy it myse-” chanyeol leaned it to hook the two ends of the necklace around Baekhyun’s slender neck. It looked so perfect on him.

“I know, pretty. You’re probably more loaded than I am but I couldn’t help that you popped in my mind as soon as I came across this back in New York. And just as I expected..it was definitely made for you” Chanyeol caressed his neck with gentle strokes.

“What does this mean, Chanyeol” he looked the taller in the eyes.

“We met each other merely two days ago, Baekhyun. But something about you that made me want to keep you by my side for a very long time” He held baekhyun’s chin in his thumb and index finger “You’re so beautiful beyond words. what do you say, Baekhyun?”

To others, it sounded like typical sweet nothings, but it got Baekhyun weak in a sense. His face heated up like the afternoon sun upon chanyeol’s confession.

Baekhyun chuckled soundly as he grinned in joy “How can I refuse Park Chanyeol?”

“But once you’re mine, you’re exclusively mine, sweetheart and vice versa” chanyeol ran his hand along Baekhyun’s back, it was quite chilling.

”Don’t worry, this ass is exclusively yours to fuck” Baekhyun beamed in satisfaction as he began to grind onto chanyeol’s growing boner. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!! ❤


End file.
